disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Manta
The Evil Manta, or just Manta, voiced by Tim Curry, is a major antagonist who appears in Disney's 1992-93 television series The Little Mermaid. Although it is unknown how old he is, he is believed to be ageless. He has the form of a giant black and purple manta ray, giving a foul presence to wherever he dwells. Powers and Abilities Evil Manta was mostly known for his use of spreading discord amongst others either with hypnosis or with telepathy. Either way, he could easily persuade others into doing as he wanted. Coupled with that, he has the ability to use electricity with his tail, enabling him to free himself from Ariel and Flounder's net. Personality For most of the series, Evil Manta lived up to his name, and was regarded as pure evil. He is very manipulative, even manipulating Ariel to release him from his prison in his debut. He desires power, and has wished for the trident and the Atlantican throne. Despite his evil ways, he appears to be a good father to his son, although he does try to get Little Evil to follow in his footsteps at first. However, this also inadvertently caused him to reform. Biography It is known that Evil Manta was an embodiment of evil under the sea that spread discord and hatred throughout the kingdom of Atlantica, nearly causing it to implode with hatred. The ancient ones then confronted him and sealed him away, preventing him from causing any more terror in the waters. For many years, Evil Manta was locked away under the sea and never allowed to be free. Unfortunately, he was unknowingly freed by King Triton's youngest daughter, Ariel, and her friend, Flounder. Once more, he began using his persuasiveness and charm to spread prejudice amongst Atlantica's population. However, Flounder and Ariel were unaffected; Flounder simply refused to listen, while Evil Manta had not yet come to Ariel. Together, the two were able to convince the other Atlanticans that they did not have to believe Evil Manta, and they were able to drive him away with their singing and happiness. Before leaving, Evil Manta vowed to get his revenge, and swore that he would take over Atlantica. Not so long after, he then found a "powerful weapon" that Lobster Mobster discovered, a human's boot. (The boot had coincidentally appeared after a disaster, leading them to believe it was dangerous). Using this weapon, he threatened King Triton with the "weapon" in an attempt the throne of the king. Ariel was able to determine the boot's true purpose, and upon finding a pair of them, was able to bluff Manta into backing down. Then, Evil Manta then used an innocent orphan merboy, Urchin, to hand him the trident which Ariel, Urchin, and Flounder had to take from his grasp. It was later discovered that Evil Manta had a son, which he dubbed Little Evil. Though Evil Manta tried to raise Little Evil in the ways of villainy, Little Evil met up with and befriended Ariel, who introduced Little Evil to good. Unleashing a terrible force on Atlantica, a monster designed to suck out a beings ability to feel emotion, dubbed the Brain Sponge. It chased Ariel (and unknowingly Little Evil) around until it had them cornered. At first Evil Manta showed joy at knowing that Ariel would be a victim of the Brain Sponge, though panicked upon seeing that it was also targeting Little Evil. In an attempt to save his son Evil Manta would push both Little Evil and Ariel out of the way before the monster had the chance to strike, the Brain Sponge latching onto and draining the life force from Manta instead. With Ariel and Little Evil's help, Evil Manta was rescued and presumably reformed. Gallery Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Reformed characters Category:Fathers Category:characters Category:Disney characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Foiled Characters Category:Adults Category:Anti-heroes Category:Parents